O príncipe e a princesa
by Laarc
Summary: *Sequência de "Aquela foi uma noite sem lua"* A lei era clara: eles não deveriam se apaixonar. Mas agora, já era tarde demais. CONCLUÍDO!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Antes de ler esta fic, recomendo a leitura de "Aquela foi uma noite nem lua", uma vez que esta fic começa de onde "Aquela..." terminou.

*O príncipe e a princesa*

Capítulo 1

Ele estava sonhando de novo.

E de novo, estava trajando aquela mesma armadura, aquela mesma capa e carregando aquela mesma espada.

Sua visão, a princípio, estava embaçada, fosca, mas foi clareando com o tempo, tornando-se mais nítida a medida que o tempo passava. Seus olhos, não mais encobertos por aquela névoa mística e surreal, agora estavam mais do que arregalados, fixos numa paisagem esplêndida e inacreditável.

Ele conseguia ver o planeta Terra de onde estava.

"Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe..."

Uma voz, uma voz melodiosa e angelical, chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele, então, logo deixou de admirar o majestoso globo azul para procurar pela dona daquelas palavras. Mas nem precisou procurar muito, já que ela estava bem ali, de costas viradas para ele, seu comprido vestido branco esvoaçando delicado com o vento, bem como seu comprido cabelo prateado.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, intrigado, andando em direção à garota sem rosto. E ele andou e andou, passadas largas e determinadas, suas sobrancelhas grossas franzindo e seu rosto assumindo uma expressão frustrada ao perceber que, por mais que tentasse se aproximar da bela moça, ele não conseguia sequer chegar perto dela.

Como se ela fosse... inalcançável.

"Às vezes nós buscamos as respostas mais difíceis para nossas perguntas... quando na verdade, deveríamos aceitar aquelas mais simples."

Ele enrugou a testa, ainda sem entender as charadas que ela falava. "Eu não compreendo!" Admitiu, frustrado e aborrecido ao mesmo tempo, seu tom de voz firme, mas não grosseiro.

"Você só precisa abrir os seus olhos, Endymion..."

"Endymion... por que você me chama assim? Quem é Endymion?"

Ela não o respondeu, mas ele ouviu um som suave escapar dos lábios femininos, algo entre um soluço e um choro. "Apenas abra seus olhos... e veja o que está bem debaixo do seu nariz... veja o que você teima em continuar ignorando..."

Emudecido, ele prendeu a respiração por um instante, apertando os olhos e tentando reconhecer a jovem princesa, mas a luz prateada que parecia irradiar do pequeno e delicado corpo dela o impedia de poder enxergá-la com a nitidez necessária. Seus olhos se voltaram mais uma vez para o planeta Terra, e ele suspirou profundamente enquanto contemplava o globo azulado. "Meus olhos estão abertos... mas eu não sei o que devo enxergar. Eu não sei o que estou ignorando..."

"Você precisa acreditar... apenas acredite."

"Acreditar em quê?"

"Na possibilidade..." O jovem abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente cansado. Passando uma mão pelo cabelo negro, voltou a mirar a bela princesa, mas continuou calado. "Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe..."

"Por favor..." Suplicou, seu tom de voz carregado de derrota. "Eu não consigo compreender as suas charadas! Que possibilidade é essa? O que está tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe? É o Cristal de Prata? É disso que você está falando?" Ele encarou o chão por alguns segundos, apenas para fechar os olhos com força logo em seguida, dedos deslizando inconscientemente pela bainha da espada presa à sua cintura, traçando com leveza os detalhes da arma.

"Eu estou falando..." Ouviu a voz dela mais uma vez, seus olhos se abrindo e sua cabeça se erguendo assim que notou o quão próxima ela parecia estar... e ele não pôde evitar de se espantar ao finalmente ver que a jovem princesa estava bem na sua frente, lábios macios contorcidos num pequeno sorriso, olhos azuis repletos de calma e bondade, uma lua crescente marcada bem no centro da sua testa. Com a leveza de uma pluma, ela traçou com os dedos o contorno do rosto dele, lábios doces se aproximando do rosto do alto rapaz. "...de mim." Sussurrou, um hálito fresco acariciando os lábios do jovem.

"Eu... eu sei quem você é..." Ele respondeu devagar, sua boca muito próxima da dela.

"Sim, você sabe... e até o seu coração já aceitou..." Ela pousou uma mão sobre o peitoral dele, mas sustentou o olhar, seu rosto ainda erguido. "...no entanto a sua mente está confusa, pois teme que você ame duas pessoas... quando essas duas pessoas são... uma só." Ela suspirou contra os lábios dele, e ele abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça, finalmente diminuindo a sofrida e tentadora distância entre suas bocas, calando-a com seus lábios, beijando-a com doçura.

Darien despertou de supetão.

Apesar do frio que estava fazendo naquela madrugada de inverno, seu corpo estava todo suado, sua roupa e o seu cabelo, ensopados. Levou as mãos trêmulas ao rosto, esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama. Afastando o cobertor, se pôs de pé e caminhou um tanto quanto trôpego até o banheiro, pálpebras pesadas, quase fechadas por causa do sono.

Ele tinha sonhado com ela mais uma vez. Tinha sonhado com a sua princesa.

Só que dessa vez, diferentemente dos outros sonhos, a sua princesa sem rosto havia ganhado sim um rosto.

Um rosto que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

Ele só não sabia o que aquilo significava. Muito menos sabia como poderia conversar com ela sobre isso, principalmente porque ela, Serena, o vinha evitando a todo custo desde o último encontro que tiveram.

Desde o dia em que ele descobriu que ela era Sailor Moon e que ela descobriu que ele era Tuxedo Mask.

Desde o dia em que ele descobriu que nutria algo muito mais profundo do que afeto pela loira com cara de lua cheia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

*O príncipe e a princesa*

Capítulo 2

Uma música tocava animada ao fundo, a voz doce e melodiosa da cantora japonesa contribuindo para harmonizar o ambiente. O cheiro forte de café se misturava deliciosamente ao adocicado do chocolate, formando um aroma único e quase que irresistível, tornando uma verdadeira missão impossível entrar ali e não salivar ao sentir o cheiro pra lá de tentador. O aquecedor ligado no máximo tinha deixado o interior da lanchonete bem quentinho e aconchegante, contrastando enormemente com o frio de bater o queixo que fazia lá fora. E, sentadas a uma das mesas, conversando animadas e com contagiante alegria, estavam reunidas cinco belas jovens, cada uma de posse de um saborosíssimo chocolate quente com bastante _marshmallow_.

Bem, pra falar a verdade, apenas quatro daquelas cinco colegiais conversavam animadamente, ao passo que a quinta delas, uma mocinha loira de compridas maria chiquinhas, estava muito quietinha, uma expressão triste em seus olhos azuis enquanto seus dedos finos pareciam brincar com os confeitos esbranquiçados que boiavam dentro da sua caneca de chocolate, que, por sinal, ainda estava bem cheia.

Ela não tinha tomado um único gole sequer da bebida.

"Garotas... eu sei que eu sou nova no time, mas... é impressão minha ou tem alguma coisa errada com a Serena?" Disse, preocupada, uma outra loira, olhos azulados cravados na forma depressiva da dita colegial. "Ela me parece bem pra baixo..."

O comentário da mais nova integrante do "clube da Luluzinha", ou melhor, do grupo das Sailors, surtiu efeitos diversos nas outras três, que passaram a encarar apreensivas e curiosas a tristonha menina que, de tão afogada em suas próprias mágoas, nem parecia notar que havia se tornado o mais novo alvo da conversa das suas amigas, estando completamente alheia aos assuntos tratados à mesa.

Lita, uma alta morena, tomou um gole generoso da bebida adocicada antes de falar. "Pela cara dela, tenho certeza que o problema é um garoto! Acreditem, eu tinha esse ex-namorado qu-"

"Ai, Lita! Mas é claro que o problema da Serena não é um garoto!" Exclamou Rei, a linda e misteriosa sacerdotisa do famoso Templo Hikawa. "Está na cara que a Serena está triste porque tirou uma nota baixa em algum teste do colégio, como sempre!"

"Acho que dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Rei, Lita..." Suspirou Ami, a brilhante estudante aspirante a médica, limpando graciosamente com um guardanapo um bigodinho de chocolate quente. "A Serena tinha mesmo me contado que ela não estava indo muito bem no colégio e estava precisando tirar uma nota muito alta para passar direto nas matérias... e pelo desempenho que ela mostrou durante o ano, acho muito difícil ela conseguir essa nota agora, a não ser, é claro, que esteja estudando muito!"

Presunçosa, Rei cruzou os braços, seu peito se estufando de orgulho ao ouvir que mais alguém dava razão à sua teoria. "Viu, eu falei que tinha sido uma nota baixa que tinha deixado a cabecinha de vento com essa cara trist- EI, espera aí, Ami! E o que você quis dizer com _dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Rei_? Por acaso você não concordou comigo nas nossas outras discussões?"

"Bem, então, Rei, veja bem..." A moça de curtos cabelos azulados forçou um sorriso amarelo, sua testa suando baldes enquanto sua mente fervilhava, esforçando-se em formular uma resposta que satisfizesse a sua amiga de temperamento um tanto quanto... explosivo. "É estatisticamente impossível eu concordar com tudo o que você disser, então acho que podemos concluir que, levando em consideração as possibilidades de..."

"Meninas, meninas, vamos deixar essa conversa fiada de lado e escutar o que eu estou dizendo! A culpa é toda de um garoto!" Lita tentou mais uma vez, erguendo um pouco a voz e se intrometendo no que, aparentemente, tinha virado uma discussão pessoal entre Ami e Rei. "Esses ex-namorados são um verdadeiro perigo! Acreditem! Eu sei disso por experiência própria!"

E enquanto as três discutiam e discutiam, ninguém mais se entendendo e ninguém concordando mais com ninguém, apenas Mina, a loira que tinha dado início àquilo tudo, foi quem notou como os olhos de Serena viajaram, de repente, até o relógio de parede da lanchonete, assim como ela foi a única que notou como aqueles mesmos olhos se arregalaram no momento exato em que viram a hora, a tristeza naquele olhar sendo abruptamente trocada por apreensão e um nervosismo sem precedentes.

Apressada, Serena afastou o seu chocolate quente, ainda intocado, e se levantou da cadeira, murmurando alguma despedida qualquer e seguindo em direção aos fundos da lanchonete. E os olhos inquisitivos de Mina a seguiram até que a jovem saiu quase que correndo pela porta dos fundos da loja.

"Mas o que será que está acontecendo com você, Serena?" Perguntou a si mesma, suas palavras baixinhas e suaves sendo abafadas pelas vozes das outras três jovens, que ainda persistiam com aquela acalorada discussão. "Por que eu tenho essa impressão de que você está fugindo de alguma coisa ou de... alguém?"

A pergunta nem tinha terminado de deixar seus lábios umedecidos pelo líquido quentinho quando um vento bem gelado a assaltou da repente, fazendo o seu cabelo esvoaçar e o seu rosto se virar em direção à porta da lanchonete... apenas para dar de cara com um belo e alto rapaz de cabelos negros que tinha acabado de entrar no estabelecimento. E foi quando que, percebendo o modo como os olhos azuis dele se voltaram cheios de expectativas para a mesa na qual ela e as meninas estavam sentadas, como se procurassem desejosos por alguma coisa, e percebendo também como que aqueles mesmos olhos se encheram de decepção quando não encontraram o que tanto procuravam, que a jovem soube o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Pelo visto, Lita estava certa, afinal, pelo que tudo indicava, o problema de Serena Tsukino era mesmo um... rapaz.

E um rapaz que, por mais estranho que soasse para a loira recém-chegada a Tóquio, parecia bem, mas bem familiar mesmo.

Ela só não fazia a menor ideia de onde o conhecia.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

*O príncipe e a princesa*

Capítulo 3

Três motivos o fizeram entrar apressado na lanchonete naquele finalzinho de tarde. O primeiro deles foi o frio.

Estava fazendo um frio congelante lá fora, um vento forte, seco e gelado soprava sem piedade e queimava-lhe as bochechas, dando à sua pele um tom bem mais avermelhado do que geralmente possuía. Suas mãos, protegidas por uma grossa luva de couro, pressionaram com um pouco de força a porta de entrada da lanchonete, abrindo-a justamente na hora em que o vento resolveu soprar um pouquinho mais forte, um suspiro de alívio escapando dos seus lábios queimados pelo frio na hora em que entrou e sentiu o gostoso ar quente vindo do aquecedor próximo à porta.

O segundo motivo foi a dor de cabeça que a falta de café já estava lhe causando. As visitas no final da tarde à lanchonete, há muito, já tinham se tornado parte essencial da sua rotina, assim como a preciosa xícara de café amargo que passou a tomar religiosamente todos os dias depois das aulas. Não era um hábito muito saudável, ele bem o sabia. A falta da cafeína no seu sistema já causava um certo incômodo, e seu corpo sofria quando era privado da substância. No entanto, era um hábito que ele não pretendia mudar, um vício que não tinha intenção alguma de largar... principalmente quando sentia o aroma delicioso de café novo no ar. O lugar todo recendia a café e chocolate, o cheiro penetrante dos grãos torrados fazendo-o até mesmo se esquecer daquela chata dor de cabeça.

E o terceiro motivo, mas nem por isso o menos importante dos três, foi... ela. Ele sabia que ela era uma fiel frequentadora daquela lanchonete e sabia também que, numa hora daquelas, ela deveria estar lá com suas inseparáveis amigas. Há muitos dias ele não a via, mas não por falta de vontade por parte dele, porque ele tinha sim muita, mas muita vontade de vê-la. Entretanto, ao que tudo parecia indicar, era ela quem não tinha tanta vontade assim de vê-lo, uma vez que ela o estava evitando.

Descaradamente.

E nesse dia não foi diferente.

Darien entrou correndo na lanchonete, olhos azuis vagando alucinados pelo ambiente e imediatamente trombando com uma mesa cheia de colegiais tagarelas. Com expectativa, buscou pela loira com cara de lua cheia, pensando que, talvez dessa vez, ele desse a enorme sorte de chegar antes dela ir embora. No entanto, a sua expectativa logo se transformou em clara e pura decepção.

Cinco canecas de chocolate quente sobre a mesa...

...e apenas quatro meninas.

É, pelo visto ele tinha chegado tarde demais...

...mais uma vez.

Suspirou fundo de novo, não de alívio, mas de frustração. Pendurando seu cachecol azul-marinho e seu sobretudo cinza chumbo num cabide de chapéu improvisado, se dirigiu até o balcão onde estava Andrew, o jovem e simpático dono da lanchonete.

"Ei, cara! Café?" Perguntou o loiro, já servindo uma xícara antes mesmo de aguardar pela resposta do esguio moreno.

"Claro, obrigado." Respondeu educado, oferecendo um sorriso ao seu amigo. Um sorriso que, de tão pequenininho e de tão fraquinho, não chegou a lhe alcançar os olhos.

Ele não se sentia com muita vontade de sorrir naquele dia.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ouviu o loiro perguntar com um tom de voz claramente preocupado, e logo respondeu com um aceno curto de cabeça.

"Tá sim, Drew... acho que é esse frio todo que deve estar me deixando um pouco pra baixo! Só isso!" Mentiu com naturalidade.

"Putz, verdade, cara! Não me lembro do inverno do ano passado ter sido tão rigoroso assim! Parece que estamos no Polo Norte!"

Um casal acenou de uma mesa um pouco distante e os rapazes encerraram a conversa naquela hora mesmo, Andrew saindo apressado para atender os clientes e deixando Darien sozinho no balcão.

Uma solidão que não durou muito tempo, porque, apenas um par de minutos após a saída do loiro, uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados se sentou bem ao lado de rapaz de olhos turbulentos.

"Oi!" A desconhecida exclamou, exibindo um sorriso brilhante.

"Oi..." A resposta de Darien saiu incerta e um pouco desconcertada, o jovem sendo pego de surpresa pela presença radiante da misteriosa e extrovertida loirinha.

"Sabe, eu não pude deixar de notar que, assim que você chegou, ficou olhando lá para a nossa mesa... por um bom tempo!" A fala dela foi bem, bem pausada, e o rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar na hora, envergonhado. Era só o que faltava agora... as amigas de Serena pensarem que ele estava... estava... estava o quê? Ah, sim! Que ele estava flertando com elas!

Por acaso essa palavra ainda existia?

"Err... me desculpe!" Tentou se explicar na hora, as palavras trombando umas nas outras de tão sem jeito que ele tinha ficado. "Isso foi um grande mal entendido, moça! Eu não estava..."

"Estava siiiimmm!" Ela respondeu cantando, olhos azuis brilhando. E ele sabia que suas bochechas não estavam vermelhas apenas por causa do frio.

"Não, não estava não! Olha, sinto muito pelo mal entendido, mas você tem q-"

"Ah, vai! Não seja tímido!" Ela deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele, rindo maravilhosamente. E ele a olhava como se ela tivesse escapado de um hospício. "Essas coisas acontecem... não tem porque se envergonhar!"

"Moça! Eu nã-não estou envergonhado!" O que era uma grande mentira, já que nada mais era capaz de explicar o porque dele estar mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. "Eu estou falando sério! Eu não est-"

"E eu também estou falando sério!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Você venceu! Eu estava sim olhando para a sua mesa! Mas foi só isso! Só olhar, nada de mais!"

"Huuummmm! Só olhar? Pois eu acho que nããããooo! Você não estava apenas olhando _olhando_!Você estava olhando _olhaaaaando_!"

Ele se sentiu confuso a princípio, um pouco perdido entre os significados diversos que o "olhando" dela tinha, mas, assim que compreendeu, voltou a se defender. "Moça, eu juro! Aquela olhada foi totalmente inocente! Eu sinto muito mesmo se passei a impressão errada, mas você tem a minha palavra de que eu não estava flertando nem com você e nem com nenhuma de suas amigas."

"Ah, sim! Você estava s- Hum? O que você disse?" Ela piscou várias vezes, seu sorriso murchando e seus olhos azuis se preenchendo de confusão. "Você disse _flertando_?"

Irritado e ao mesmo tempo cansado por causa daquela discussão sem sentido, ele deixou escapar um gemido de puro enfado. "É, foi isso o que eu disse! E, repetindo, eu não est-"

"Mas eu não achei que você estivesse flertando comigo! E nem com elas!" Ela o interrompeu com rapidez, e ele só teve tempo de franzir as sobrancelhas antes que ela começasse a tagarelar. "Assim, não que eu fosse achar ruim se você estivesse, porque, tipo, eu sou uma moça solteira, só pra constar, claro! E eu não acho ruim que garotos bonitos deem em cima de mim, mas... mas eu realmente não pensei que você estivesse, bem... fazendo isso!"

"Não? Mas então..."

A loira sorriu de leve e falou baixinho, olhos fixos nos dele. "Você estava procurando pela Serena, não estava?"

Sim, ele estava. Desviando seu olhar do dela, pegou a xícara e bebeu um pouco de café, um ar de derrota o envolvendo de imediato. "Tão óbvio assim?"

"É... acho que sim!" Ela alargou um pouco mais o sorriso na hora de responder. "Assim como é óbvio o fato dela estar te evitando." Os ombros dele tremeram um pouco ao ouvir aquilo e o café, de repente, ficou mais amargo do que estava há um segundo atrás. "E... eu posso ser nova aqui na cidade, e também não faz mais de uma semana que eu conheço Serena e as meninas, mas... mas eu já as considero minhas amigas! Amigas mesmo! E eu sei que isso talvez soe como se eu estivesse traindo a confiança da minha amiga, mas os meus instintos me dizem que essa é a coisa certa a se fazer, então..." Confuso pelo aparente monólogo da moça, e sem entender muito bem onde ela pretendia chegar, Darien escutou tudo calado, sempre sustentando o olhar no rosto dela. E calado, ele continuou, apenas aguardando pelo desfecho daquele estranho misto de discurso com confissão "...ela saiu por aquela porta há uns cinco minutos. Aposto que, se você correr, ainda consegue alcançá-la!" Ela finalmente concluiu, apontando para a porta dos fundos da lanchonete.

O café foi esquecido na mesma hora, o jovem rapaz se levantando da banqueta e sacando a carteira do bolso, procurando apressado por um trocado para pagar pelo café.

"Pode deixar! Essa é por minha conta!" A loira pousou uma mão sobre a dele, fazendo-o guardar a carteira. "Agora, corre! Você já perdeu muito tempo." Ainda sem dizer nada, ele a ofereceu um olhar de extrema gratidão e se dirigiu até a porta dos fundos, deixando o local rápido feito um raio.

Sorrindo de satisfação, Mina observou, contente e com a gostosa sensação de missão cumprida, o rapaz sair a procura de Serena. No entanto, o seu sorriso logo foi trocado por uma expressão de surpresa assim que ouviu um pequeno _beep_ vindo do comunicador guardado em seu bolso. Aflita e com olhos ligeiramente arregalados, virou seu rosto na direção da mesa onde as meninas estavam sentadas, apenas para ver que, agora, suas amigas não mais discutiam banalidades como há poucos minutos atrás, estando todas muito sérias, cada uma tendo em mãos um pequeno comunicador muito semelhante ao que ela própria carregava.

Pelo olhar delas, não restava dúvidas de que o Negaverso tinha atacado mais uma vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo! Só queria deixar aqui meus agradecimentos às leitoras que comentaram essa história! Muito obrigada, meninas!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

O príncipe e a princesa

Capítulo 4

Seu corpo, de repente, perdeu as forças, uma dor violenta sendo sentida na sua cabeça e o deixando fraco instantaneamente. Suando frio, buscou apoio na parede mais próxima, pernas fracas cambaleando pelo beco, olhos desfocados pela súbita e intensa dor. Respirando fundo, levou uma mão ao peito, piscando inúmeras vezes até sua visão clarear.

Ele já tinha sentido aquela dor antes e, por já tê-la sentido antes, sabia com exatidão o que ela significava.

Aquela dor era um indício de que Sailor Moon estava em perigo, ou melhor, de que Serena estava em perigo.

Recuperando-se o mais rápido que pôde, virou a esquina e se pôs a correr. Claro que ele não fazia a menor ideia de onde ela poderia estar e, por isso mesmo, deixou-se ser guiado por seus instintos, seus pés se movendo quase que por vontade própria enquanto que a sua mente se concentrava apenas na moça de compridos cabelos dourados, dentes rangendo só por cogitar a possibilidade dela estar ferida.

E ele correu e correu, tão preocupado com a segurança da jovem heroína que nem notou quando a sua própria transformação teve início, sua roupa de frio sendo trocada magicamente pelo famoso terno escuro de Tuxedo Mask, seus belos olhos azuis, agora, escondidos atrás da enigmática máscara branca.

E continuou correndo... até que a viu.

Freou e, por um instante, ficou parado, imóvel, apenas analisando a situação. Sailor Moon, até onde conseguia deduzir, tinha acabado de ser golpeada pelo inimigo, uma criatura que era metade humano e metade aranha, a julgar pelas oito patas peludas que a sustentavam. A guerreira loira, caída no chão, ofegante, esforçava-se para levantar e voltar a enfrentar o enviado do Negaverso, mas, por algum motivo, ela não conseguia se pôr de pé.

"Sailor Moon!" Gritou assim que notou que o inimigo avançava em direção à jovem, aproveitando-se do estado indefeso dela. E, superando a inércia, forçou seu corpo a se mover, uma rosa vermelha se materializando em sua mão enluvada. Com rapidez, lançou a flor contra o monstro, impedindo-o de atacar Sailor Moon e conseguindo tempo suficiente para se aproximar da heroína e ajudá-la a se recuperar.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou, preocupado, erguendo-a do chão e segurando-a com firmeza em seus braços.

"Tuxedo Mask...?" A guerreira olhou surpresa para o seu salvador, seu coração palpitando alucinadamente ao se perceber abraçada por ele. "Eu... e-eu..." E ela engoliu em seco, sua boca abrindo e fechando dezenas de vezes.

Palavras morrendo em sua garganta milhares de vezes.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada.

"Você está ferida?" Ele tornou a perguntar, o silêncio dela o deixando cada vez mais aflito.

"Eu... eu estou be-"

"GYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Um grito estridente e pavoroso chamou a atenção dos dois heróis, que se desprenderam do abraço e voltaram a encarar o furioso monstro.

Assumindo uma posição de luta, Tuxedo Mask materializou mais e mais rosas, lançando-as sem parar contra o inimigo, ao passo que Sailor Moon se preparou para atacar com o cetro lunar, concentrando todo o seu poder e atingindo o monstro com um raio de energia fulminante, pulverizando-o em segundos.

"Nós conseguimos!" Exclamou contente a loirinha, pegando o cristal colorido que surgiu no lugar onde o monstro tinha sido pulverizado. "Nós vencemos!"

"Sim, nós vencemos." Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela devagar, incerto do que ela faria dali para frente.

Temendo que ela fugisse dele... mais uma vez.

"Tem certeza de que não está ferida? Me pareceu que você tinha levado um golpe bem forte naquela hora!"

"Não, eu... err... eu estou bem! De verdade!" Apertando o cristal com força, virou seu rosto, evitando olhar para ele. "Obrigada pela ajuda, Tuxedo Mask... mas agora a batalha já terminou e-"

"O que está acontecendo, Serena?" Ele a cortou sem cerimônias, cansado do comportamento evasivo dela. Ele queria respostas. E as queria agora.

"Não entendi. O que quer dizer?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando."

A seriedade na voz dele a assustou um pouco, e ela deu um passo para trás ao notar que ele tentava se aproximar.

Ela não o queria por perto.

Não, não podia tê-lo por perto. A tentação quando ele estava ao seu lado era algo...

...imensurável.

"Você está me evitando. Está fugindo de mim."

"E você está imaginando coisas." Não, ele não estava e ela sabia muito bem disso. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou com a sua pequena encenação, olhos azuis atentos ao menor movimento do rapaz.

"Você mente muito mal, sabia?"

"Não estou mentindo! Não sou uma mentirosa!" Ela retrucou na hora, sobrancelhas franzidas. Se tinha algo que a jovem não gostava era de ser chamada de mentirosa.

Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela e sorriu quando ela deu um passo para trás, recuando, apenas para que batesse as costas no tronco de uma árvore.

Agora, ela estava encurralada.

"Não foi isso o que eu disse. Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Serena."

A loira arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não tinha mais para onde fugir, afinal, estava presa entre ele e uma árvore – uma árvore que, por sinal, ela não fazia ideia de onde tinha surgido. "O que você quer, Darien?" Perguntou, por fim, derrotada, virando o rosto e deixando um suspiro cansado escapar.

"Você está fazendo isso de novo!"

"O quê? O que eu estou fazendo agora, hein?"

"Me evitando!"

"Te evitando? Como eu estou te evitando? Eu estou bem na sua frente!"

O rapaz deu uns passos para trás, frustrado. "Você pode estar bem na minha frente, mas está sempre evitando os meus olhos, o meu rosto, evitando a minha presença! E eu não consigo entender... eu não... eu não me recordo de ter dado algum motivo para você me tratar assim tão de repente!" Cansado, ele tirou a máscara e esfregou os olhos. "O que eu fiz de errado? É isso o que eu quero saber, Serena. Eu só quero... uma chance de poder me redimir. Eu só quero saber o que eu fiz de errado e... e eu quero ter uma chance de reparar o erro."

A expressão no rosto dele era terrível de se ver, e ela sentiu seu coração pesar de culpa. Sim, ela o estava evitando, e sim, ela precisava evitá-lo a todo custo, mas nunca chegou a pensar que isso fosse fazer tanto mal a ele. Nunca chegou a pensar que ele fosse se importar dessa forma, muito menos que ele fosse se... machucar tanto assim, e por causa dela!

"Darie-"

"SAILOR MOON!"

O coro de gritos chamou a atenção dos dois, e eles logo viram quatro sailors se aproximando.

"Salva pelo gongo, não é mesmo, _Sailor Moon_?" Ele colocou sua máscara de volta e tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente. "Algo me diz que você não contou a elas sobre aquela nossa conversa, não é mesmo? Elas ainda... acreditam que eu sou o inimigo?"

"Sinto muito, Darien."

"Entendo." A resposta dele foi séria e grave. "E algo também me diz que vou continuar sem a minha resposta."

Ela olhou apressada para trás, preocupada que as meninas estavam chegando cada vez mais perto. "Não. Você não vai!" Ele a encarou, surpreso, e ela prosseguiu com a fala. "Se você quer saber, você não fez nada de errado."

"Então, por qu-"

Ela ergueu a mão, um pedido silencioso para que ele se calasse.

E ele se calou.

"A única pessoa que errou aqui foi... fui eu." Ela viu a dúvida surgir no rosto dele e continuou. "Eu errei porque eu... eu me apaixonei por você, Darien, mesmo sabendo que você já pertencia a uma outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que é ninguém mais do que a princesa pela qual eu estou procurando. A princesa a quem devo proteger com a minha vida!"

E assim, sem mais nem menos, ela lhe deu as costas e correu em direção às outras guerreiras, e ele ficou ali, paralisado, tentando compreender as palavras dela. E quando as compreendeu, quando finalmente despertou do seu breve estado de estupor, percebeu já ser tarde demais. Ela já tinha ido embora... e pior, foi embora sem ao menos dar ao rapaz a chance de dizer que ele também tinha se apaixonado por ela e que, para ele, só existia uma princesa em sua vida.

Uma princesa chamada Serena Tsukino.

E ninguém mais além dela.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon não me pertence.

* * *

O príncipe e sua princesa

*Capítulo 5*

Já era tarde da noite quando Serena chegou em casa, o céu nublado escondendo o brilho da lua, as ruas vazias do pacato bairro nipônico iluminadas apenas pela luz pálida dos postes. Sua perna doía bastante, mas não o suficiente para que a colegial mancasse e, assim, pôde esconder de Luna, a sua fiel gata, o machucado que adquirira na luta contra o monstro do Negaverso.

Cansada, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, suspirou fundo e se aproximou da cama, olhos azuis procurando uma última vez a figura da sua amiga felina, que dormia confortavelmente sobre uma aconchegante e quentinha almofada. Um pouco impaciente, desfez seu penteado de maria-chiquinha, dedos finos correndo rápidos e de qualquer jeito pelas compridas mechas douradas que, agora estando livres, escorriam pelas suas costas. Sua cabeça tombou no travesseiro e suas pálpebras, muito pesadas para permanecerem abertas, se fecharam de vez. E quando ela estava mais do que certa de que o sono a clamaria ali mesmo, um barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

E o sono se foi por completo.

Os mesmos olhos azuis que tinham se fechado há milésimos de segundos atrás voltaram a se abrir, e a jovem ergueu a cabeça na hora, seu rosto se virando rapidamente na provável direção do som.

A janela do quarto.

Com o coração batendo forte, ela ficou ali, sentada na cama no mais completo silêncio, apenas aguardando escutar o barulho mais uma vez.

E o escutou mesmo.

Havia alguma coisa batendo contra o vidro da janela.

Criando coragem, deixou a cama, caminhando a passos hesitantes na direção do estranho e pra lá de inesperado barulho, curiosa, amedrontada e espantada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Obrigou seus olhos a se acostumarem com o escuro, já que não queria acender a luz e acordar Luna.

Por algum motivo, ela sentia que deveria desvendar aquele mistério sozinha.

Suas mãos, hesitantes, abriram a cortina aos poucos, dentes pressionados de leve contra o lábio inferior, numa mordida nem tão forte, mas também nem tão fraca assim.

Por um instante, prendeu a respiração...

… e a soltou de uma só vez quando, finalmente, viu quem estava parado bem no meio do jardim da sua casa, cabeça erguida e determinação estampada no rosto.

Era Darien... e ele estava jogando pedrinhas na janela de Serena, tentando, desse modo, chamar a atenção da menina.

"Você ficou maluco? O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, sibilando, assim se recuperou do susto e abriu a janela, colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora. "Desse jeito vai acordar os meus pais! E se o meu pai te ver aqui, ai ai ai... eu não quero nem imaginar!" E ela não queria imaginar mesmo. Tuxedo Mask ou não, a loira tinha certeza absoluta de que Darien nunca teria chances contra um certo pai muito do ciumento e super protetor.

Mas o rapaz nada disse, apenas continuou parado bem onde estava, alguns floquinhos de neve pintando de branco o cabelo negro dele. Lançando uma pedrinha para cima, a pegou novamente em sua mão com facilidade e fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer 'anda logo, o que está esperando?'.

Apesar do escuro, ela viu, e muito bem, por sinal, o gesto que ele fez, e a moça pressionou os lábios um contra o outro com força, o contorno da sua boca ficando logo esbranquiçada. Olhando rápido para trás, notou que Luna continuava dormindo igual a uma pedra, e ela logo voltou a encarar o rapaz.

"Já vou descer." Sussurrou o mais alto que conseguiu e fechou a janela. Pegando o primeiro casaco que viu pela frente, calçou um par de pantufas de coelhinho e deixou o quarto, descendo as escadas da casa sem fazer o menor barulho. "Brrr! Mas que frio!" Exclamou, batendo o queixo, encostando a porta da frente da casa. Alguns flocos de neve caíram sobre o ombro dela, e Serena se perguntou mentalmente se era normal começar a nevar assim tão de repente.

Não estava nevando na hora em que ela chegou em casa logo após a batalha.

"Melhor assim?" Ela sentiu alguma coisa bem quente e também bem pesada sobre os seus ombros, e não conseguiu evitar de arregalar os olhos ao perceber que essa coisa bem quente e pesada era o sobretudo de Darien.

Da mesma forma que não conseguiu evitar que o seu coração batesse mais rápido que o normal ao perceber que o jovem herói, agora desmascarado, estava bem atrás dela. E muito pertinho também.

"Hum... é... é! M-Mas... e você? Vai pegar um resfriado sem o seu casaco!" Conseguiu perguntar assim que deixou de balbuciar feito uma tonta.

"Não se preocupe, Serena. Te garanto que não vou pegar nenhum resfriado!"

"Ai... se você diz..." Ela se encolheu um pouco, o enorme sobretudo cobrindo quase que todo o corpo da jovenzinha. "Isso está virando um hábito..." Sussurrou só para ela mesma, lembrando-se de quando descobrira sobre a verdadeira identidade de Tuxedo Mask e de como ele a cedera o terno para mantê-la aquecida. "Mas então, Darien. O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?"

No momento em que a pergunta lhe escapou, a expressão no rosto dele mudou por completo, o pequeno sorriso que até então estava presente saindo completamente de cena, apenas para ser substituído por pura seriedade.

"Para alguém que luta pela justiça, você foi bem injusta comigo hoje, Serena."

"O quê? Injusta? Por que diz isso?"

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, seus pés deixando pegadas na neve. "Você não deveria ter me dito tudo aquilo apenas para sair correndo daquele jeito, sem ao menos me dar alguma oportunidade de poder te responder."

A loira corou no mesmo instante, suas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas que pimenta malagueta. Ela não sabia onde estava com a cabeça na hora em que resolveu confessar o seu amor pelo rapaz, mas ela o fez. E agora, não fazia a menor ideia de como deveria se comportar na frente dele, muito menos de como deveria se comportar na frente dele quando ele estava tentando retomar a tal nefasta conversa.

Desnecessário dizer que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto.

"Darien, por favor..."

"Não, Serena." Ele a cortou na hora, um suspiro exasperado escapando com força. "Você teve a sua chance de falar... e agora é a minha vez."

Ela engoliu em seco, seu corpo tremendo não de frio, mas de medo.

Medo porque ela sabia exatamente o que ele iria falar.

"Eu sinto o mesmo por você, Serena."

"Não!" Ela quase gritou e quase implorou ao mesmo tempo, balançando a cabeça com força, olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas recém brotadas.

"E por que não?" Por que negar?"

"Porque você já pertence a outra pessoa! A uma princesa!"

"Eu não pertenço a ninguém!" Ele falou alto, e ela recuou, assustada pela súbita mudança no tom de voz do jovem, mãos delicadas apertando o casaco contra o peito. "Eu... eu..." Ele engoliu em seco, esfregando a mão no rosto, o tom da sua voz, agora, ficando tão baixo quanto um sussurro. "Nos meus sonhos, ela tem o seu rosto."

"O quê?" Serena arregalou os olhos na hora, seu rosto ficando instantaneamente pálido. Por essa ela não esperava. "O meu rosto?"

E ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. "Nos meus sonhos, você é a minha princesa... e é você quem eu a-"

"Não, Darien!" Ela disse com firmeza, e ele se calou, espantado com o súbito comportamento dela. "Você não pode dizer isso simplesmente porque teve um sonho comigo! Você não pode achar que... q-que me ama só porque sonhou que eu era a sua princesa!"

"Caramba, Serena! Mas será que você não _consegue_ entender o que eu quero te dizer, ou será que você apenas não _quer_ entender o que eu quero te dizer!"

"E o que você quer me dizer?" Ela perguntou num suspiro, o ar deixando de uma vez só seus pulmões.

"Há anos eu persegui uma pessoa sem rosto. Há anos eu sonhei com uma princesa desconhecida. E agora, agora eu sei quem ela é! Agora os meus sonhos e o meu coração finalmente convergiram para me dizer a mesma coisa! Que a minha busca terminou... porque eu encontrei você."

"Eu... Darien, e-eu..."

O rapaz se aproximou dela devagar, suas mãos pousando de leve sobre os ombros da menina. Sua cabeça se inclinou para baixo, suas testas quase se tocando. "Eu não me importo se existe uma princesa de verdade, não me importo com quem ela seja, não me importo se eu estou ou não destinado a ela. A única coisa com a qual eu realmente me importo é que, para mim, a única princesa que existe é você. Porque eu estou apaixonado por você. E só você." As últimas palavras dele soaram tão baixinhas que nem sequer chegaram aos ouvidos da heroína. Mas também, nem precisavam chegar, pois Serena sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. E enquanto a cabeça dele se inclinou um pouquinho mais para baixo, a dela se inclinou um pouquinho para cima. E ela fechou os olhos, a sensação dos lábios dele pressionados contra os dela a fazendo se sentir nas nuvens, o calor do abraço dele a fazendo se esquecer de todos os temores, bem como das dúvidas e das incertezas.

Porque, ao se entregar de corpo, alma e coração àquele romance até então proibido, ela só queria ter certeza de uma única coisa.

De que não estava cometendo um erro.

Um erro gravíssimo.

* * *

N/A: Depois de tanto tempo finalmente chegamos ao último capítulo! Estou pensando em escrever uma terceira história, neste mesmo universo, mas que deixaria a ameaça de Beryl um pouco mais tangível (e, consequentemente, culminaria com a revelação da princesa da Lua). Bem... mas isso é apenas mais um plano para o futuro!

No mais, me deixem suas impressões! Quero saber qual a opinião de vocês!

Um grande abraço,

Laarc!


End file.
